Masquerade
by JxA fan 2000
Summary: Jaden and Alexis are both in arranged marriages by their parents even though they love each other. What can two people in love do to be with the person they love the most. Find out inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I have had this idea for a little while and couldn't wait so I started writing it down and decided to share it with everyone. This story takes place after the series but will have mention of events that happen in season 3. There will be some OCs included in this story, Leo Sekai is own by my friend Hamm-Ram and Mike Fang is owned by me. Now without anymore delays, I will have Jaden do the disclaimer

Jaden walks out, "Thanks JXA fan 2000 does not own Yugioh GX or the characters in the series, Leo Sekai is owned by Hamm-Ram and Mike Fang is owned by JXA. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. Now Get your game on!"

Several years has passed since the events of GX and in the upscale part of Domino City where not many tourists get to see we find ourselves in front of an extravagant mansion with a flower maze garden along with several statues of Cherubs as well as other Greek men and women in various poses but it is on the second floor of the mansion that we start our tale.

"I can't believe my parents are doing this to me," said a beautiful blond haired woman with deep hazel eyes and a figure most supermodels would kill for, this woman was 21 year old Alexis Rhodes and not much has changed for her except her figure has filled out even more with many men and even some women wanting to marry her but she has her heart set on another. "I know that your bummed about this whole arranged marriage thing but maybe this will be a good thing, you never know you may like the guy," said one of her best friends in the room Jasmine with her short brown hair that reaches her shoulders.

"But if he is like all the other rich creeps my dad or brother try to hook me up with, then he will just be another pervert wanting to get me to sleep with them just for bragging rights," said Alexis. "Isn't there anyway you can call it off," asked her other friend Mindy with long black hair in a ponytail. "There is a way since neither of our moms liked the idea but the only way to break this is if we both don't want to marry each other," said Alexis flopping down on her bed with a tired sigh.

"Well we wish there was something we could do to help, but I'm not sure how much help either Leo or Mike could be," said Jasmine thinking of her and Mindy's boyfriends of three years now. "Hey Mike could probably think of something to help out," said Mindy defending her boyfriend as Alexis breaks up the fight before the girls wreak her room with another of their arguments about which of their boyfriends were better. "Girls, the two of them would just start listing ideas out of nowhere before getting into another fight over whose ideas were best," said Alexis being the peace keeper of her friends. "Your probably right, but they sure look good after a fight with all that sweat," said the girls in a dreamy voice.

Meanwhile in another mansion not far away, we find Jaden Yuki, Leo Sekai, and Mike Fang playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Leo Sekai has midnight black hair styled like a lion's mane wearing a silver medallion around his neck. He has faded jeans leading down to some black and red sneakers on his feet with a t-shirt that has SaberLeomon roaring on the left side. Mike Fang has shaggy brown hair wearing a pair headphones on his head listening to his music as he steers his character. He has a shirt with WereGarurumon howling at the moon with some shorts that cut off at his knees and some blue and black sneakers on his feet. "Ha, take that shell Cat Breath," said Mike

"Oh yeah, will this will shrink you down to size Flea bag," said Leo as Mike's character shrunk down. "Guy would you chill out, it's just a game and I thought we were hanging out to talk about my problem with my dad setting this Ball to announce my engagement to some woman I don't even know or want," said Jaden as he finished first with Mike and Leo tying for second. "Sorry Jay," both said as they set their controllers down and turned to their friend. "You said there was a way out right man," said Leo as Mike took off his headphones to listen better but still hear the music. "Yeah but both me and her have to call it off since our moms hated the idea of an arranged marriage.

"Shame you can't just duel your way out of this one Jaden,' said Mike as the three shared a laugh at that, Yeah, but this isn't the academy. At least you guys can help me deal with this. I can only imagine how Syrus and Hassleberry would react if they knew who I really was."

"No doubt man, those two are even worst then me and Mike when it comes to fighting. We actually have each others backs when the chips are down," said Leo as he and Mike share a fist bump. "Yeah but you two have been friends even before the Academy always trying to one up each other. I still can't believe you both got a girlfriend around the same time."

"Hey what can I say? I saw Mindy surrounded by those Duel Zombies and had Luna Wolf clear a path to get her to safety,' said Mike remembering how upset she was and promising to stay with her until she found Jasmine and Alexis. Same for me and Jasmine Jay, Soleo just crushed any of those monsters in our way till we could find a place to breath and rest a bit."

"Yeah, sorry you all had to get dragged into that," said Jaden rubbing the back of his head before the door opened and a woman with long light brown hair that reached her butt walked in with a few glasses of tea as she said, "Here you go boys and if you need anything else just let me know," "Thanks mom, your the best," said Jaden kissing his mother's cheek as she smiled before walking out of the room leaving the boys to talk among themselves.

And cut, that's a wrap for the first chapter of my new story Masquerade. Before any of you leave your reviews, I do plan on finishing Reunion and may or may not get more Crusaders done, Just depends on how much time I have. Also I don't know about you but I don't like the idea of arranged marriages but this will work out in the end I promise you that. So until next time, see yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk out with Mindy and Jasmine on each arm, "Wow thanks for including us in the story JXA," said Mindy as Jasmine nodded her head as well. "I would like to thank all the kind reviews for the first chapter and hope to encourage you to read the story till the end," "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," said Alexis as she stomps out before pulling me to glare at me. "What is up with this story, your making me have an arranged marriage to some unknown stranger. Fearing for my health I lean into Alexis's ear and start whispering which causes her face to turn red as she starts giggling as she drags me off camera.

"Oh Alexis, well might as well help JXA and do the disclaimer," said Jasmine as Mindy nodded her head. "Right, JXA fan 2000 doesn't own any of the characters in this story except Mike and Leo is owned by Hamm-ram. Angela and Arnold Rhodes are owned by both of them." Suddenly Alexis releases a loud squeal as Mindy and Jasmine look at each other, "We better make sure Alexis doesn't hurt JXA by mistake," said Mindy as both girls head off after Alexis and me.

We find Alexis sitting in front of her parents, Angela looked like an older version of Alexis with a more voluptuous figure with Atticus's color hair wearing a dress that was both sophisticated while practical to wear around the mansion. Arnold Rhodes is an older version of Atticus with Alexis's color hair with a beard and moustache, he is wearing a business suit as he looks to his only daughter. "Alexis, you know how important this for the company that you go thru this marriage as my partner and I are one day hoping to merge our two companies."

"Arnold dear, don't try to push this on Alexis. She is still a young woman and can make her own choices," said Angela trying to reach her hand over to her husbands but he just stands up. "This is for her own good, I have had many fine young men come over here asking to marry her but she has turned them all down."

"Dad, all those fine men were just perverts that wanted a trophy wife to show off and I am no trophy wife," replied Alexis looking at her father, "Well you shouldn't have to worry about that with this man since he was homeschooled on his parents wishes." "Great a man with no personality," said Alexis but her father just glared at her, "He went to a boarding school like you did for high school and I am told he loves dueling as much as you do."

However Alexis didn't want to have this talk anymore as she runs out the room heading towards her room before landing on her bed and crying her eyes out. "That could have gone better dear," said Angela as she gets up and heads off after her daughter, "Well I told her all we were told about the boy and my partner was certain that our kids would get along." "That may be dear, but maybe they should have met each other before you threw this at them since they don't know each other besides what we tell them and that is not gonna help them get use to each other," said Angela as she left the room.

Angela found Alexis crying her eyes out holding one of her pillows to her face, Angela sits beside her daughter as she rubs her back till Alexis finished crying and sat up. "Alexis, I know this stinks but please try to give this a chance. Who knows, you may come to love him," said Angela bringing her daughter into a hug. "But I already love someone mom and I may never get to tell them because of this," said Alexis feeling her eyes beginning to water again as Angela felt bad for Alexis and hugged her daughter tighter. "Would you like to have a girl's night with Mindy and Jasmine coming over?" Angela asked but Alexis shakes her head, "I would but they are on dates with Mike and Leo, besides I just feel like being alone right now," said Alexis as Angela nodded before asking what kind of ice cream Alexis wanted as she smiled before saying cookies and cream.

Meanwhile we find Jaden getting fitted for a suit as he thinks back to a talk he had with his dad not long ago.

~Flashback~

Jaden was walking into his dad's home office as he went over some numbers from his company, "Hey dad, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Jaden, I wanted to tell you more about your soon to be fiancé. She is not only beautiful but one of the smartest in her class."

"Great a smarty pants with a big ego," "Jaden, I raised you better then that," said his dad giving him a stare that normally would phase anyone else but Jaden was use to his fathers look. "Dad, I love you but I want to be able to make up my own mind about who I marry," Jaden you have never shown any interest in a woman before and I am just worried about your future son. I let you go to duel academy under a false identity using your middle name as your last name and didn't interfere at all even when you were up for expulsion."

"I know dad and I appreciate it but I have someone I love and would like to have a chance with her," said Jaden leaning back in the chair he was sitting on, "I'm sorry Jaden, but the deal has been sealed and you know the only way to get out of this is if both you and the girl agree to end it," said his father as Jaden sighed before getting up and leaving the office as his dad sighs before looking at a picture of the girl his son was about to be engaged to courtesy of the girl's father.

~End Flashback~

Jaden was looking over the black suit with hints of red as the door opened and his paternal uncle was at the door, "Uncle, when did you get here?"

"Not long kiddo, just wanted to say hi to your old man before checking on my favorite nephew," "But I'm your only nephew, uncle. I swear you and mom's older brother are trying to butter me up." "We just love you and I know you don't like this Jay, but I just saw a recent pic the girl's parents sent over and you lucked out with this one, she is a real looker."

"You know that looks aren't everything uncle or you wouldn't have married Aunty when there were other girls interested and I saw some of the pictures you use to get from women wanting to marry you," said Jaden as his uncle rubs the back of his head, "Yeah but your aunt was the woman for me and we love each other. Besides why are you so upset about this, you never cared for a girl before."

"There is this girl that I love and now I can't tell her how I feel about her if I get married to this mystery girl," said Jaden letting his frustrations out, "I hear you Jaden, but please give this girl a chance and who knows you may love her more then this girl you love right now."

"I will try but do you think my other aunt and uncle will be at the party?" "Yeah they are coming and your mom made your uncle promise to behave himself and not fight your dad as long as your dad laid off the snarky remarks to him." At this both men laugh as Jaden feels better as he loves his family but his mom's brother and his dad can some times but heads with each other.

I come out in a messed up appearance with some help from Hamm-ram, "Wow, who knew Alexis could be so girly," said Hamm, "I'm just glad Mindy and Jasmine got Alexis to let me go before they went on a shopping spree," I said as I magically fix my appearance. "Okay so we learned a little bit more about the mysterious fiancés for Alexis and Jaden, but neither are happy about it. Next time we see Mike and Leo on their dates with their girlfriends. Until next time folks." Me and Hamm walk back stage as the lights fade.


	3. Chapter 3

Bastion opens the door and walks out with the sound of two arguing men coming from where he just left as he closes the door.

"Oh, hello everyone. JXA fan asked if I could do the disclaimer since he and Hamm-Ram are getting ready for their dates with Mindy and Jasmine. I must say that it is nice to be given this honor but I hope that maybe JXA could consider including me in the story at some point I mean is that too much to ask since Reunion had several of our classmates included except me for whatever reason..."

"Get over it and I might consider it!" JXA fan said before slamming the door startling Bastion as he looked back before turning forward once more. "Right, anyway disclaimer time. JXA fan does not own Yugioh GX or any of it's characters, he does own Mike while Leo is owned by Hamm-Ram. So without further ado, on to the story."

Mike was waiting outside the Domino Mall wearing some faded jeans that matched his leather jacket hiding the brown shirt underneath, unfortunately his mind was elsewhere as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. (Italics will be memories that the person is reliving)

 _"What are you doing Jaden? What about the Pack?"_

 _"The Pack is no more, it was just a meaningless name that only you used to call our group of misfits and I don't need that anymore," Said the Supreme King as he ordered Malicious Fiend to destroy Luna Wolf finishing off Mike's life points as he started to fade, 'Sorry Leo, I couldn't get thru to him after all.'_

Suddenly Mike was taken from his thoughts as a pair of hands cover his eyes and a familiar voice said, "Okay guess who?"

"Scarlett Johansson?" said Mike in a teasing voice, "Oh, very funny you," said a frustrated Mindy as she released her hands from around Mike's eyes as he smiled before turning to see his girlfriend for their date. Mindy was wearing a red Qipao with gold inlaid birds as her dark hair was styled in two buns on either side of her head, at her hips the dress had two slits on either side showing her white stocking clad legs leading to her matching red flats as she spun around causing parts of the dress to flutter as she moved before ending her spin right in front of him winking at him as she flashes a bright smile at him. "Wow, you look amazing Min-Min," said Mike using a pet name that made Mindy's heart flutter as she heard him say it.

"So what were you thinking about?" Mindy asked as she grabbed his left arm as the two walked into the mall with her looking up to wait for an answer, "Just thinking back to Dark World and what happened there."

"Do you want to talk about it?" said Mindy concerned for Mike, "Maybe another time, I just need some time to deal with this first before I talk about it. Okay?" "Fine, but your buying dinner where I want this time," said Mindy as Mike agreed before leading her in further as the two start their date.

Meanwhile in another part of the mall we find Leo wearing a jacket with a fur lining the collar giving him a more feral appearance with tan shirt underneath and dark jeans as he looks over at Jasmine. Jasmine was wearing a pink sundress with white hearts on it that made her maroon hair stand out more and matching heeled sandals showing off her pink painted toenails as the couple were sharing a smoothie together. "So how did you and Mike get to be friends?"

"We met the first day of Kindergarten and it was funny but we were competing to see who could jump the highest during recess when we saw this taller boy picking on a girl from our class, Both of us walked over and tried to get him to stop which ended badly as he called some of his friends over and we all got into a fight, but me and Mike held our ground and watched each others backs before the teachers broke it up and we got suspended for a few days for the fight. We still argue but we have been friends since then." "Wow, that so cool and how did you both meet Jaden then?"

"That one was a few years down the road when me and Mike were dueling each other at the park with our brand new decks and it ended up with me flat on my back saying I'll beat him next time, which I did, but then we heard some clapping and there was Jaden being well Jaden at the time. He said he liked watching our duel and wanted to see if we wanted to duel him. Since then we have been very close friends growing up and even enrolling at Duel Academy together." "Yeah that does sound like Jaden, at least before our third year at Duel Academy," said Jasmine slowly trailing off as Leo doesn't like bringing up what happened that year even if the two got together then.

Meanwhile Mike and Mindy were looking over some CD's at a music store as Mindy was gushing over a DVD featuring Tea Moto going over some popular dance moves. "Oh how I wish I could meet Tea Moto and have her show me how to dance," said Mindy spinning on the store as Mike chuckles, "I don't know, you had some nice moves at the Tag team tournament party that Hassleberry and Blair had set up for us seniors."

"Yeah, but I wish we had done even better in the tournament instead of tying with Leo and Jasmine in the third round," said Mindy remembering how the two ended in a double knock out that eliminated both pairs from the competition, "Hey now, remember this was last minuet so we never had time to make sure our decks could work together and they were in the same boat as us so a tie isn't the worst that could have happened." "Yeah, so I was wondering what was it like fighting those Shadow Riders, I mean Alexis never really mentioned her duel at all as she was too tired to answer and even later just never told us anything about it."

"Well the duels had high stakes at the time since it was a shadow duel, but my duel wasn't all that much. I thought since Banner had mentioned Abidos was undefeated that he was a tough duelist but he was given those wins by his servants because they thought that he would punish them if he lost and he learned first hand what my wolves could do by working together. I think Leo had it harder since Tanya was a more experienced duelist and had to show Bastion that the passion of dueling without being in love as Soleo defeated Tania's Amazons one by one."

"Do you regret having Chancellor Shepard asking you to guard the Spirit gate keys?" "No, me and Leo became better duelists after the whole thing even learning a few things when we lost to Banner in that two-on-one handicap against his alchemy deck," said Mike as he showed Mindy a CD and the two looked over a few others before buying a few as they left the store. "Hey Mike, I was wondering if your free for next Saturday?" said Mindy as Mike thought about it before he suddenly remembered, 'Oh crap, that's the night that Jaden's folks have that party to announce his engagement and he asked me to be there along with Leo.'

Deciding on an answer that won't get him in trouble Mike says, "Sorry Mindy, but that day me and Leo have a tag tournament we're in. Not sure how long it will last." 'Damn, Alexis said we could invite the boys to the party since she asked me and Jasmine to be there for some support,' thought Mindy said as she wanted to dress u for her boyfriend and dance at the party even if they had to wear masks, "That's okay, good luck in the tournament anyway," said Mindy giving Mike a kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear, "If you win I'll give you a kiss on the lips."

Meanwhile not far from them, we see Leo and Jasmine walking arm in arm as Leo is deep in thought. Suddenly stopping he surprises Jasmine as he says, "Hey Jaden invited me to a party next Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" 'Oh no, next Saturday is Alexis's party to introduce her fiancé and she asked me and Mindy to be there for her,' "I'm sorry but Alexis already invited me and Mindy on a girl's spa day that will take all day," said Jasmine as she felt bad about lying to Leo.

"Oh well enjoy the girl's day," said a sad Leo as the two kept walking but suddenly a gang of punk looking guys get in front of the two, "Well lookie what we have here boys, a looker here with this loser," said the one in the middle as several of the other guys start snickering as Jasmine cowers behind Leo. "Look, just leave us alone and you can walk out of her on your own power," said Leo glaring at the leader as his boys start to surround the two as Leo works his jacket off showing some muscle from the work outs he and Mike did together to stay in shape. Soon one of the guys tries to grab Jasmine from behind but Leo sees it and grabs his wrist before throwing him over towards another that is trying to get Leo from behind. Soon the others start joining in as Leo tries his best to keep them away from Jasmine.

However Leo soon finds his arms grabbed by two of the gang as he is held while another gets ready to punch his face, however before the person could hit Leo a shadow appears overhead before kicking the two holding Leo as he then turns to do a round house kick on the one about to hit Leo. Leo opens his eyes to see Mike with his jacket off as he puts his back against Leo's smiling as he says, "I leave you for a few hours and this is the trouble you get into."

"Shut up and thanks for the save, let's teach these punks a lesson," said Leo as Mindy appears next to Jasmine as she is holding Mike's jacket in her hand worried for both their boyfriends but she was worried for nothing as they quickly deal with the punks as the girls think back to their second year as Mike and Leo worked together to defeat many of the professional duelists and Society of Light influenced students with Soleo surrounded by his red hot flames and Luna Wolf with his midnight fur making his eyes and crescent moon scar between it's eyes. After the gang was arrested, Mike and Leo enjoyed the rest of their date with the girls as they shared stories from Duel Academy as well as before the Academy.

Alright, so now we find out that both parties are happening on the same night. Is this a coincidence or not, well your just gonna have to stay tuned to find out the answers. "Wait JXA, what about having me show up in the story?" said Bastion as he walks towards me before I slap my face and clap as the light go out.


	4. Chapter 4

A door off to the side opens up as Chazz Princton walks out dusting his hands of some grime as he steps into the spotlight. "Alright now it is time for the Chazz Princeton show where we get to talk about me all the time and even show some of my greatest hits. Show the clip!"

Suddenly a giant screen appears as a video comes up where Chazz has VWXYZ on the field about to attack Winged Kuriboh but Jaden then plays Transcendent Wings evolving Kuriboh into a level 10 monster as he uses his monsters effect to destroy Chazz's monster before the clip ended. "What the hell was that? That was not the clip I set up, and I demand an answer..." as Chazz was ranting a shadowy figure appears behind him and pulls a lever making a trap door open underneath him as Chazz falls thru screaming like Goofy does as the figure reveals itself to be JXA fan with duct tape over his mouth as he rips it off.

"Nice work on the clip Hamm-ram, and thanks Syrus for the save." soon a nervous Syrus comes out looking down the trap door and asks, "Is Chazz gonna be mad about this?" "Oh he should be mad about what I am gonna do to him in the story and not that. Alright folks, Happy Easter and Happy April fools day. Now we are at the point where Jaden and Alexis meet their fiancées for the first time. Will they accept them or not. Now Mike is owned by me while Leo is owned by Hamm-ram. I do not own Yugioh or GX, but I will say that some characters may seem OCC but then again this is set after the series ended. Without further ado, the next chapter of Masquerade.

We find Jaden, Leo, and Mike hanging out in Jaden's room, well two of them are hanging out as Mike is pacing about worried out of his mind. "Damn it what was I thinking lying to Mindy like that, she will dump me when she finds out about it and you both know that girls always find out about these things."

"Mike, you can explain that I needed you here with me for my engagement party. Only I wish it was the woman I wanted on the other end," said Jaden looking sad as Mike and Leo put their hands on both his shoulders to comfort their friend. Soon the door opens as Jaden's mom walks in, "Jaden, it's time to get ready for the party and Mike, Leo, your tuxedos are here as well so get dressed and find a mask to wear." Soon the three boys leave Jaden's room to get ready for tonight as Jaden's mom sighs wishing his father would just let Jaden decide his own life and who he married.

Meanwhile in another part of town we find Mindy and Jasmine helping Alexis get ready by working her makeup as well as her hair. Alexis looks over at her strapless while ball gown with a princess style skirt and a sequin mask that matches her dress. 'I wish I could dress up like that for Jaden but he will never get to see me in something beautiful like that,' thought Alexis with a sigh as Mindy moves away since she is working on Alexis's makeup. "Look I know your sad Lexie, but please stay still so I can finish your makeup and get you in that amazing dress." "I want to wear it, but I also want someone else to see me wearing it and he won't even be there," said Alexis as both girls knew who Alexis was talking about as they hug their friend before putting the finishing touches on her before getting ready themselves and grabbing their own masks before riding off for the party.

Later that night in the ritziest hotel in Domino we find all kinds of well dressed people walking in to a gala affair wearing all different kind of dresses and masks as this was a Masquerade ball, however there seems to be some trouble at the entrance. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ON THE GUEST LIST? MY NAME IS CHAZZ PRINCETON AND I DEMAND TO BE LET IN!" "I'm sorry sir but your not on the list in fact we were warned not to let you in even if you had an invitation." "WHAT THIS IS AN OUTRAGE AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO SAID I COULDN'T COME!(up in a room as she waited to be introduced Alexis sneezed as Atticus handed her a tissue) I WILL GET INTO THIS PARTY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" however before Chazz could rant any more he was grabbed by two security guards and thrown away landing on his face in the nearby park. "So much for getting into the party thanks Chazz," said Missy his date since the two ran into each other a few days ago when Chazz over heard Syrus and Zane talking about the party.

Inside we find Syrus and Zane talking with each other discussing tag team strategies for their next tournament. Both were wearing black tuxedos with Syrus having a purple mask while Zane's is silver in color. Meanwhile in another part of the room we find Bastion dancing with Tania after they come back from the Duel Monster realm with Bastion wearing a green mask with his tuxedo as Tania wore a tan dress with a tiger print mask. Jesse was hamming it up with Jim as they were both wearing tuxedos but Jesse wore a rainbow colored mask while Jim wore a reptile patterned mask. Blair was dancing on the floor with Marcel as she wore a pink dress along with a matching mask that made her hair stand out as Marcel wore a tuxedo with a blue mask. Hassleberry was talking military with Axle as Hassleberry had the sleeves ripped off his tuxedo as he wore a camouflage mask while Axle wore a fiery red mask with his tuxedo. Atticus was talking to several ladies hoping to get a date with any of the single girls here as they laugh at a joke he just told wearing a purple mask with his tuxedo.

In another part of the room Mindy was depressed by the snacks having finished Alexis's prep for the party and was told to socialize but she was thinking about wishing Mike was here with her. Mindy was wearing a black dress that had a single strap over her left shoulder as she wore a sky blue mask that made her eyes shine out as her hair was braided behind her back. Jasmine watches as she talks with another man wearing a black mask with his tuxedo but she isn't too into the conversation as she was thinking about Leo while wearing a red dress with a crimson mask over her face. "Hey what is a pretty little thing like you looking sad? Maybe I can help cheer you up," said a male voice that seemed familiar to Mindy as she turned to see Harrington Rosewood wearing a tuxedo with a white mask over his face. "Sorry but I already have a boyfriend and not interested," said Mindy but Harrington didn't seem to take no for an answer as he seemed even more forceful.

Across the way, Mike and Leo were talking when they see Mindy getting hounded by Harrington as Mike wore a grey mask with his tuxedo as his hair was combed back making it seem like fur. Leo was wearing a similar tuxedo but his mask was burnt orange as his hair was in his usual style since Jaden's mom couldn't seem to do much with his mane like hair. "Excuse me man, but I need to save my girl and get my butt chewed out afterwards," said Mike as he walked off forcefully towards Mindy and Harrington as Leo sighed before following hoping to see Jasmine since those two were usually together except when they were on dates.

Just as Jasmine was about to interfere she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to see her boyfriend since she would recognize his hair anywhere as her face heats up taking in his well dressed form. "So I figured that the Spa day might be a lie but I am cool with that since it was for Alexis, but I hope Mindy can say the same for Mike when he comes to her rescue," said Leo as he points to Mike walking up to Mindy and Harrington meaning business. Harrington was about to put a hand on Mindy's shoulder but he felt a hand on his own as he is turned around finding a furious Mike looking at him, "She said no, so I think you should take the hint and leave her alone right now."

"I think you should mind your business and leave us alone or maybe you need a ;lesson in humility with a duel," said Harrington as Mike smirked before shrugging off his jacket as Leo throws over a duel disk which Mike puts on and throws his deck inside as Harrington does the same with the two standing a ways away from each other as Mindy looks on shocked that Mike was here coming to her rescue like a knight in shining armor.

"I draw," said Harrington as he looked over his hand before summoning Big Server in attack mode and ending his turn. "I draw," said Mike as he looks over his hand and smiles as he starts his turn, " I play Graceful Charity and draw three cards before discarding two and playing Monster Reborn to bring back the Silver Fang I just discarded before playing Infernal Reckless Summon that lets me summon two more copies of him from my deck." "Yeah but I get two more Big Server's as well," said Harrington as two more of both monsters appeared on both fields.

"Well I sacrifice two of my Silver Fangs for Luna Wolf in attack mode," said Mike as a silver wolf appeared with a crescent shaped mark between his eyes as the monster let's loose a wicked howl that causes shivers to run up and down Harrington's spine as all of it's 3000 attack comes ready to bear down on Harrington. "I play my last card, Hunter's Pack Attack, at the cost of having Luna Wolf attack all your monsters but you get half the damage you normally would." "Ha then I'll still have some life points to finish you off next turn," said Harrington. "Sorry but removing the three Beast type monster from my graveyard I can use Luna Wolf's effect and your monsters lose 500 attack points each meaning this duel ends now." Soon the ghostly forms of two Sliver Fangs along with a third wolf on two legs wearing some leather armor and carrying a shield appear before rushing forward as all three Big Server's attack drop to 300 before Luna Wolf leaps over towards the three monster feasting on them as Harrington's life points drop to 0.

Mindy rushes over to Mike after the duel finishes and pulls him away before Angela and Arnold Rhodes along with Seto Kaiba and his wife Serenity Kaiba join them on stage. Serenity was wearing a blue sequin dress that has a strap over the right shoulder with matching heels on her feel and a powder blue mask in her right hand as the others on stage had their masks removed. Angela was wearing a similar dress to Serenity but hers was red as both husbands move forward on stage. "Thank you everyone for coming out today to celebrate the engagement between my only daughter to Kaiba's only son," said Arnold as a spotlight shined out to a door as Alexis walked in wearing her dress and mask as many started to clap for her while many guys had hearts in their eyes looking at her.

"Now since the bride to be is here, I would like to formally introduce my only son that I have kept out of the media's attention even if there has been some reports about him," said Kaiba as another spot light was focused on a separate set of doors that opened having a hooded male lead in by Joey Wheeler and his wife Mai as they were both dressed for the party with Joey's mask resembling his Red Eyes Black Dragon while Mai's resembled her Harpie's Pet Dragon as she wore a shimmering purple dress that hugged her curves. Soon as the two made it to the stage and removed the hood making everyone gasp as.

And cut, sorry but I feel like leaving it there and next time we will find out just who is the mysterious Kaiba heir really is. PSYCH! April Fools, sorry but I couldn't help myself with this one and don't worry the answer will be reveal soon. Continue please.

"Jaden," whispered Alexis as she was shocked seeing her crush was the man under the hood wearing a mask that was close to his Elemental hero Avian's as she felt her brain shut down as multiple questions were wanting to be answered. "Dad, can I have some time to talk with her before we continue the party," said Jaden as Seto looked over at Alexis and nodded his head letting Jaden lead Alexis away so they could talk.

While this was happening, Mindy was pacing back and forth with Mike looking nervous as he waited for her to speak to him. "Why?" "I'm sorry, what?" "Why are you here? I thought that you had this so called tournament to go to but then Jasmine said Leo asked her out and she lied to him about having a spa day." "Look you have every right to be mad at me but if you want some answers, look inside and I can explain." So Mindy looked inside and gasped as she saw Jaden talking with Seto Kaiba before leading Alexis away by her hand. "Jaden asked for me and Leo to be here since he was engaged to this girl he didn't know. I guess he didn't really need us here since he already knew her, I am sorry that I lied and I hope that you can forgive me..." Mike stopped talking as he was kissed on the lips by Mindy pouring all her feelings into the kiss. "I forgave you when you stepped up to rescue me my brave wolf," said Mindy as they continued kissing out on the balcony.

Inside the room he was kept until the announcement, Jaden let Alexis sit down as he looked her over and felt his face heating up as she looked amazing in her dress while her mask made her hazel eyes stand out even more. "I know you have a ton of answers and the biggest one is Jaden Yuki isn't my real name, well Yuki is my middle name. My full name is Jaden Yuki Kaiba and the reason I went under a fake name was I didn't want to be look at as Kaiba's son since we both can probably figure out how that would have turned out if I did," said Jaden as both would have figured he would have been hounded just for his family name alone. "Okay I can understand that Jaden, but why not tell your friends who you are?" "Well I wasn't sure who to trust, I mean the only ones who knew were Mike and Leo since I met them when we were kids. They both promised to keep my identity a secret no matter what until my parents decided to introduce me to the world. I know this maybe a lot to take in and I can understand if you don't want to ever see me again, I will tell our folks that we are cancelling the..."

Jaden never got to finish as Alexis grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss as she poured all her feelings into it before breaking the kiss as she said, "I have been in love with you for a long time Jaden Yuki Kaiba and just because you Seto's son doesn't change my feelings for you one bit and I will be glad to spend the rest of my life getting to know you if you'll have me as your wife." Jaden was shocked that the woman he loves loved him back and even despite the lie during their time at Duel Academy she was willing to still love him as he smiled and kissed Alexis back which she gladly returned until the door opened and the sound of giggling reached their ears as Mokuba and his wife Rebecca were watching the two. "Glad to see you both are okay, Seto was worried and I wanted to make sure my nephew was still okay," said Mokuba as Rebecca lightly slapped his shoulder, "Now don't tease him too much Mokie, besides we were like that before our wedding too."

So the now four walked back into the party as Jaden and Alexis were surrounded by their friend hounding him for answers except for Mike, Mindy, Leo, and Jasmine since the boys informed their girlfriends about Jaden while he was talking to Alexis in the back. So the rest of the night Jaden and his friends enjoyed the party as they caught up with one another as several couples danced with each other, but everyone's eyes were always on Jaden and Alexis as they happily danced together and got ready for their future together as they planned their wedding.

Okay and this time it is done, I hope you all were surprised that Jaden and Alexis were secretly engaged to one another from the start. Now I realize that having Jaden as Kaiba's son may not be original but this is my own take on this and hope you all liked it. Now all that is left is the epilogue that will have Jaden and Alexis's wedding featured along with more of the original Yugioh crew being there for the happy couple. Now I hope everyone enjoys the rest of their Easter holiday and stay tuned for the last chapter of Masquerade. One last note as I was asked in a review, I don't usually have a schedule for updates as I work 2 jobs at the moment so any free time to write may be sporadic at best. but I try to get something done.


	5. Chapter 5

I suddenly walk out to some cheering as I hold my hands up to silence the crowd, "Thanks for that everyone and sorry this has taken so long to come out but several things have happened in real life that has taken over my time. Foirst and most important is shortly after the last update, I became an uncle and have been bonding with my nephew every chance I can where in person or on face time. Second is I also got a new manager at work and needed to show what kind of worker I am so I can get as many hours as possible since I am still a part time employee. Third is just that I have been somewhat lazy since writing is a hobby of mine and wanted to work on some other things including Guardian's Extreme which is co-written by Hamm-Ram and myself or watch some Super Sentai along with Kamen Rider stuff on my laptop."

"Enough about that you all are here for the story and without further ado, I present Seto and Serenity Kaiba to handle the disclaimer since Jaden and the rest of the gang are preoccupied at the moment," as I finished speaking Seto walks out with his wife Serenity. Seto is wearing a white tuxedo as Serenity is wearing a matching cocktail dress with a slit along her left side so she could walk easily with matching heels on her feet. "Alright thanks everyone for showing up for our son's wedding and JXA fan 2000 doesn't own anything but the story and Mike," said Seto as Serenity said, "While his friend Hamm-Ram owns Leo and Arnold as well as Angela is owned by both we hope that you would all come and enjoy the festivities."

We find ourselves at Kaiba's personal resort with several members of the GX gang running around trying to make sure everything is alright for the big day for the bride and groom. The girls were checking on the flowers and decorations at Mindy and Jasmine's direction since they are Alexis's maids of honor. Both Jaden and Alexis agreed to have two Maids of Honor as well as Best Men since they didn't want to pick one friend over the other. So Mike and Leo were co-Best men as Jaden explained to Syrus and Hassleberry that Mike and Leo knew him best for a lot longer and wouldn't be right not having them by his side on his big day. The two agreed and went to work to help the two pull this big day off flawlessly. Right now we see Leo walking towards Jaden's dressing room as the door opened and Mike walked out, with a quick nod to each other Mike went about his task as Leo walked inside both with nervous expressions on their faces.

Right now we find Alexis sitting in her room as Mai and her mother was helping her get her make-up done as they made sure not to mess up the dress she was wearing. "Oh my baby is getting married today," said Angela as she dabbed her eyes to make sure she didn't start crying to ruin her own make-up, "Oh mom, please stop doing this and besides you still have Atty when he finds his special someone," replied Alexis. "True but a son having his wedding is different from having a daughter having her wedding is different for mothers dear," said Angela as Alexis sighed before Mai made her focus back on the mirror so she looked amazing for Jaden when the wedding started.

Near the time to start the wedding, Bastion, Hassleberry, and Syrus were doing their groomsman duty to escort several guest to their seats as Jaden was waiting at the alter having a prep talk with his best men while the preacher waited patiently for the ceremony to start. As the last guest was seated Mike and Leo went off to do their duty for the wedding as time was counting down fast. Soon the music started as Leo walked out with Serenity's mother walking her down the aisle and seating her before walking back up as Mike came out next helping to escort Alexis's grandparents down the aisle seating them opposite of Serenity's mother. Walking back up the aisle, soon Seto and Serenity walked down before sitting in the front row smiling at Jaden as he smiled back. Angela was then escorted down by her son Atticus as she was seated opposite with Atticus sitting next to her.

The music started to change as Bastion came out next with one of Alexis's cousins walking her arm inside of his. All the groomsman were dressed alike with a black tuxedo with a red flower in their front pocket with a blue tie on top of a white shirt. The bridesmaids have a light blue dress with a single shoulder strap with a flowing skirt that ends at their ankles. Their bouquets have a mix of red and blue flowers as the two reach the alter and separate with Bastion walking down as Jaden notices the height difference between Hassleberry and his own cousin while thinking that Syrus would have been a better match but his cousin was the only one that would agree to walk down with Hassleberry because of his personality for the wedding. After Hassleberry came Syrus with another of Alexis's cousins as she was clearly taller then the light blue haired male.

Next came out Mike and Mindy as well as Leo and Jasmine since both had argued about who would walk out first but the girls said they would all walk out together since they were all just as important to the wedding ending the argument. Once both couples had reached the alter, the music once more changed again as Jaden's very young nephew one of Alexis's smaller cousins came out as the girl was dropping flower petals with the boy carrying a pillow with a ring on top of it. The girl was brought over in front of her older sister who Syrus had escorted down while the boy was standing between Mike and Leo. The next sight had taken Jaden's breath away as Alexis was being walked down the aisle by her father, Alexis was wearing a veil that concealed her face. A white lace dress was semi-transparent from the top showing off a classy amount of her bountiful cleavage as it contained floral patterns near where it connected to the dress. The sleeveless dress was form fitting on top before flowing into a ball gown style bottom making her look like a modern princess as her white gloves were holding onto matching bouquet from her bridesmaids.

Once the two reached the alter, Arnold moved the veil from Alexis's face as he kissed her cheek. The priest said "Who gives this woman to marry this man?" "Her mother and I do," said Arnold leading Alexis to where Jaden was standing as he sat down where Angela and Atticus was sitting down as the ceremony started. Both Jaden and Alexis said their own vows to one another making even Seto cry some tears much to his wife's teasing as the preacher soon got the best part in Jaden and Alexis's mind since they were hoping for this to happen for a long time. "With the power vested in me by the almighty god and the city of Domino, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," and as soon as the preacher said that, Jaden leaned Alexis back shocking her a bit before kissing her with as much passion as he could muster pouring all his feelings into the kiss as their family and friends cheered at the show of affection between the newly married couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now would like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jaden Yuki Kaiba," said the preacher as Alexis and Jaden walked down the aisle with family and friends congratulating the newly wedded couple. Towards the back we find Yugi Moto and his wife Tea Moto along with the Ishtar siblings clapping as well as offering their own thanks for the couple.

After several more pictures were made by the photographer of the wedding party, we have the newly wedded couple heading towards the ritziest hotel and heading up into the biggest ballroom they had to offer for the reception where the guests were talking with one another. Tea says, "Mai, congratulations," as she hugs the now pregnant with a barely showing belly thru her dress, "Yeah so now my nephew will have another cousin in a few months along with his new wife." "I still can't believe that Serenity and Kaiba had a kid all this time and never even told us," said Tristen as he looked around nervously, "Relax, Seto has a soft side that he rarely shows people but it is there if you know what to look for," said Ishizu. Soon the chatter died down as the DJ stopped playing and grabbed a mike near his table, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we would like to introduce formally Mr and Mrs Jaden Yuki Kaiba."

The roar of applause was what greeted Jaden and Alexis as they walked into the room hand in hand as the DJ introduced the rest of the wedding party after the bride and groom arrived at their specially designed table with their groomsmen and bridesmaids sitting nearby their table. Soon the festivities started off as the people were lining up to get food at the buffet which as usual Tristen and Joey were fighting over who got to eat first but Joey was just trying to get some food for his pregnant wife Mai as well as himself. Luckily Tea broke up the fight as everyone just laughed who knew the two best while Seto was wondering why he had both Joey and Tristen at his son's wedding. After a while Jaden and Alexis got up from their table to walk around and greet the guest as well as thank them for coming to the wedding before talking with the guests and catching up with those close to the two while introductions were made for new faces.

Soon they arrived at the table with Yugi and the gang were sitting as Jaden hugs his Aunt Mai while saying, "Everything coming along alright Aunt Mai?" "Yes, Jaden your new cousin is coming along great and here is my latest ultrasound to show you what they look like," said Mai handing Jaden a small picture from her purse showing the baby growing inside her body. Soon the gang was telling the newly wedded couple stories about their past including stories involving Jaden's parents before they got together. "Wait your saying mom jumped into the water with the key to save Uncle Joey after he lost to save Yugi?" Jaden said in disbelief after hearing about the story of a mind controlled Joey forced to duel Yugi.

Later we find a nervous Mike and Leo as they were looking at their girlfriends as they chatted together, "Hey Mindy/Jasmine, can we talk to you alone?" said Mike and Leo at the same time shocking each other before their respective girlfriends said okay letting them be lead away for some privacy. Once they were alone, both Mike and Leo dropped to one knee in front of their girlfriend as the girls gasped hoping they knew what was coming next. "Mindy, we have been together thru thick and thin for some crazy stuff during our years at Duel academy and you have been making this wolf looking to start his own pack. What I want to know is will you do me the honor of marrying me?" said Mike as he opened a box he got from his jacket revealing a ring with a pair of wolves around a sapphire made from gold ring. "Jasmine, we may not have always seen eye to eye on things but we eventually got together and you have made me the happiest I have ever been. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me," said Leo showing off a pair of lions surrounding a ruby n a white gold ring. "YES!" screamed both girls and passionately kissed their new fiancées pouring all their feelings into the kiss.

Mindy and Jasmine ran back to tell each other the news and squealed when they saw the rings on the others finger talking excitedly about what they would want for their own weddings. "So you had the same idea I did huh," said Leo as Mike nodded happy to have his girlfriend now become his fiancée as he hooked his arms around Leo as the two friends smiled seeing the smiling face of their lovers. "Those two are so much alike, they could be considered brothers," said Jaden to his new wife Alexis making her giggle glad that her friends are happy with their boyfriends.

Soon the dancing got under way as Alexis was dancing with her father as Jaden did the same with his mother and soon a dance together as husband and wife. Yugi meanwhile was talking to the DJ and the DJ nodded his head before handing Yugi the mike as he stops the music, "Sorry for interrupting the festivities, but I would like to show my appreciation for the bride and groom for the invitation as I present my gift which is more for the groom then the bride. Jaden as I handed you Winged Kuriboh, I have followed you thru your duels at Duel Academy and have seen you grow with each challenge you faced. You would face me in a duel?"

Jaden looked to his new wife as she nodded her head knowing how much this meant to Jaden as Mike handed him a duel disk and Leo handed him his deck. Soon Jaden stood in front of Yugi with his deck and disk ready as the two shouted "DUEL!"

And cut. I walked out with a spotlight shining down on me as I bowed deeply from the waist, "I know you all may not like the fact that I ended the story on a cliffhanger like that but I have an idea that will make it okay for you the readers. You will decide the outcome of the duel between Yugi and Jaden. In about a weeks time I will be doing a one-shot that will feature Jaden and Alexis's wedding night as they consummate their marriage. Between now and then I would like you to review and tell me if Yugi should win and keep his title or would Jaden win and become the new king of games. Thanks for all the support and hope you all enjoyed the story." I bowed once more to a round of applause as the light dimmed out leaving total darkness.


End file.
